A Forbidden Disc
by Jim The PoKeHybrid Trainer
Summary: Simple. Magically enhanced monster disc, causes some adverse effects. Sounds simple, right?


May 7th, 2002  
  
"Story Starter"-A Forbidden Disc, A Monster Rancher TF story  
  
Requested by Vaporeon.  
  
-It's a serene day outside. The monsters were sleeping late this morning. Genki and Holly are sitting down indian-style, in front of one another. The two smile, looking at each other. They are close, and have been traveling together for quite a while now. Maybe lovers? Err, nah, but very good friends. She takes out a small disk-structured artifact, covered in gray leather. He looks at it with interest.  
  
Genki: Hey, what's with the micro monster disk?  
  
-She opens it up, so that the top of the disk is visible. It looks like an ancient indented picture of a Zumm, the bipedial lizard disc monster. The entire disk is colored black, but the indents are grey, highly detailed.  
  
Holly: It's a special disc that grants something extrodinary to a monster.  
  
-She puts the covered disc onto Genki's lap. He looks at it, and points to the surrounding ring. Runes of ancient writing are present there. Small and of large quanity.  
  
Genki: Ah, so you fuse a monster with it like disc chips. But what does the writing say?  
  
-Putting on some glasses, Rose looks to the runes.  
  
Holly: It says... "Long ago, the brotherhood of the Zumm were in constant turmoil, because the Centaur's, and their cross-breeds, are determined to wipe our kind out."  
  
-With concern, Genki gasps and covers his mouth a bit.  
  
Genki: Gosh... Even though most of the Zumms now are baddies, way back then, must have had life pretty bad.  
  
-Holly nods in agreement.  
  
Holly: Yeah. But that's certainly not the case now. Alright... now where was I?  
  
-She focuses back to where she last read, pointing, just catching herself before doing so.  
  
Holly: Whew! Almost touched it... okay. "...We have devised with our strongest shamans, to create a way, to challenge the centaur's power. This disc, will grant any monster who knows of our cause, to be granted this strength."  
  
-She puts away her glasses, and Genki gets happy.  
  
Genki: Oh wow! We have this kind of power? Why haven't we used it yet?  
  
Holly: I have it because it was passed down from our decendants. From my grandparents, I was advised- Only one monster, from my families generation, should recieve this. That way, it's power would still be alive for future trainer's generations.  
  
Genki: ...Oh, so that's why now...  
  
-She nods.  
  
Holly: ...i'm telling you this while everyone else is asleep. Since we are close to Muu's lair, We might as well use it. But... I can't make the decision by myself. Genki? ...I want you to choose who will be changed, to this awesome creature.  
  
-Genki looks down a bit, hurt that he has to select one of his friends, above everyone else, to have this great power.  
  
Genki: Man... Golem? Suezo? Sigh, I dunno who to pick...  
  
-He goes to reach out to get the disc.  
  
Holly: Genki, no!!! That's for-  
  
-He picks up the disk and holds it with both hands, stupified from Holly's incoming remark.  
  
Holly: ...monster hands only...  
  
-The disk glows, and he drops it to the ground on the side. His body flickers a grey aura, and dies down. Holly goes over and slides the disc back into it's protective covering.  
  
Genki: Oooh... You tell me this now... I don't feel so good...  
  
Holly: Genki... I don't know what's gonna happen!  
  
-He starts to arch his back, his eyes closing. His mouth starts to open, and he lets out a soft moan.  
  
Genki: Aaaaooooowwwwww.....  
  
-Holly, after putting away the small disc, places her hands on his shoulders.  
  
Holly: Genki!!! Oh come on... tell me you're gonna be okay...  
  
-He hyperventilates, gritting his teeth. He tenses up his face as if he has become pissed off.  
  
Genki: Grrrr.... Unnn.... I.... Dunnoooowwwwwww....  
  
-Falling backward, Genki starts to shake, and kick with his legs. He keeps kicking madly, giving yells of a low moan-like tone, ans he elevates his legs, and kicks start to resume.  
  
Genki: G...grahhh... Hollyyyiiiiiii....  
  
-She scoots over, and knees to his side.  
  
Holly: Yes, friend?  
  
-He shakes his legs, giving a human-voiced roar of disgust.  
  
Genki: ...please... m... my feet...  
  
-Hearing and seeing this, Holly scoots over so that Genki's feet are on her lap, her sitting on her knees now. He puts his soles on her stomach. Genki lets out a grunt, as his pissed off face is removed, becoming a normal face that is filled with sorrow.  
  
Holly: Please tell me what you want me to do!  
  
Genki: My shoes... Take them off for me!  
  
-He leaves his feet pointed upwards on Holly's lap, giving a yell of pain. She takes off his shoes, and Genki gives a slight sigh of relief. She gives some quick breaths, to get adjusted to the smell of the surroundings. The smell of his feet isn't horrible, but she has smelled better things in life. He wiggles his toes some, and a smirk arises from her.  
  
Holly: Your socks too?  
  
-He gives a nod. She easily pulls them off, and his bare feet move a bit against her legs, then on her lap, wiping his sweat clean- no stains though. She gives a slight giggle, hoping that everything that has just happend to now, hoping that was all from human contact of the disc. Right in front of her eyes as she looks down, Genki starts to moan.  
  
Genki: Nooooo.... ooooowwwww.... N..now my toes hurt...  
  
-She gives a sigh. Whatever's gonna happen to Genki now, it's only just begun. He moves his feet away from reclining against her lap, to an inch away. He slowly wiggles around his toes, to try to remove their awful feeling they possess. Then, the pain hits. Genki is forced by the disc's effects, to straighten his toes. They start to rise upwards. An extra joint forms, as all of his goes grow outward by a half an inch. The growing stops, and the now middle joints from all of his toes lock in place. Then, the outer half of his toes bend downwards. Genki lowers his soles down back to Holly's legs, the end joints of his toes is now in contact to the ground, instead of the rest of his toes. Now they're curved, like a Raptor's somewhat, n-shaped ((or rather a reversed u)). Moving his feel lower, they rest on the grass ground. Genki now wiggles his toes. Instead of them wiggling up and down like normal, their movent is alot different than normal. Now they wiggle to tighten as if grasping something to his feet- arching his soles downward, and to release outward by a bit-ankles forcing themselfves to the ground. Standing, Genki's heels rise upwards with a slight pulling sensation that can not be heard. His ankles grow by circumference by an inch, and is now 2 inches above the ground. Bending his knees, he places his hands on Holly's shoulders. She looks to him with tears begining to flow from her eyes. He looks to her, with a gentle look on his face, with resolve and acceptance.  
  
Holly: Genki... I'm... I...  
  
Genki: I... it's okay... Maybe, i'm better off like this. None of the monsters will become jealous, ...and the disc won't be wasted. It... ghah... hurts, but i'm still here.  
  
-The two hug one another, then let go a few seconds later. Genki puts his hands back to her shoulders.  
  
Holly: It... looks like... you're turning to a monster...  
  
-He nods, and rubs his face against her cheek.  
  
Genki: I... still have all of my thoughts. I can still think. I'll be okay. Just look a "little" different, that's all... Ohgh!  
  
-He arches his neck downward, and he moans in pain. Holly gasps, as he sees Genki's stomach start to grow outwards. It bulges, and it looks like two limbs, are trying to break free. Genki keeps his odd standing position, as his stomach bulges out even further, 14ft fat stomach. He screams, and that's when it gets weird. ANOTHER pair of legs, idenical to what his new lower legs look, grow from the stomach bulges. His fat shrinks and looks like it's back to normal. Definately by now, his body is covered in sweat. The new legs grow outward, and he puts his arms up, letting his front legs rest on Holly's shoulders. His front lower legs, dangle against her back. Now, a spacing grows, skin-body structure of a horse, but instead of a horses hide, it's skin, with a small skin tail pokes through his shorts from his back legs. His back legs keep stepping backward, as his bottom stomach grows. Now, his bottom stomach's length is 4-6 ft long. Genki moves backward, as it looks like he stands on his front legs- simmilar to standing on his toes, a bit taller than her. Holly puts her hands to his front knees, and he puts a hand to her face, trying to reassure that he will be okay. he wobbly starts to stand up straight with his front legs, his feet apart, to regain balance. She stands, taking a step back as she gets crying eyes, worried if Genki will actually stay human inside his head.  
  
Genki: Unnnn.... H...holly...  
  
-She moves close to him, hands clenched together, up in front of her face, pleading sort-of, praying that he is still completely there.  
  
Holly: Please, Genki... are you... ...okay?  
  
-He puts his palms against his cheeks, and rubs them slowly, closing his eyes.  
  
Genki: As long as you're here, i'll be fine.  
  
-Opening his eyes again, gritting his teeth, he breathes deeply between his teeth.  
  
Genki: nnnnn.....  
  
-His nose starts to bend backwards, making his nose look like an animal's snout. His cheeks, nose, and mouth, all in unison, grow outwards. Cartilage forms, and it stops growing after being outward 4 inches, Genki having his human nose & mouth into the position of a lizard. The width of his lips outward, down his long mouth, til they are just near his cheeks. Gums rise from the new mouth, and flat herbivore teeth sprout. His old human teeth have remained from the front of his mouth, before his transformation.  
  
Holly: Here, my friend...  
  
-She puts a hand under his chin. He looks a bit down to her and purrs, rubbing his nose against her cheek.  
  
Genki: You've been there alot for me... Purrrrr... Thank you...  
  
Holly: It has been so lonely out in the wilderness raising monsters, until you came around. I thank you, for being there for me as well.  
  
-His toungue sticks to the side of his mouth, much longer than before. It's more of a pink color, and the end of it is forked like a lizard's. Licking upwards, genki licks Holly's cheek a bit, then purrs, cought in her warm embrace. He looks right to her, then a blue aura glows around his body, as his eyes grow in height, then to length. His eyes move to the sides of his face, and he hisses in pain as an audiable pop is heard as they lock in place.  
  
Genki: Chaaaaa.... Holly!!!!....ahhhh!!!!  
  
-She embraces him tightly, burrying her head on his shoulder.  
  
Holly: I... I'm right here Genki! Don't think for a second that I will ever leave you!  
  
-He puts his arms shakilly around her, holding her close to him. As his hands become in contact with her, his fingernails pale out to a white. They curve slightly, and become thick- like a talon. His aura glows much brighter. The realize that the TF is almost over. Alright... His small tail grows outward like an iguana's, 4ft long. It is in proportion to his body, not so fat. From his entire lower half, the bottom of his belly down, his skin hardens. It cracks, but doesn't break by too much. ...Scales, but in small quanity all over his lower half and his tail. Holly puts a hand over to his thighs, and he purrs a bit, he can feel it all over his leg, very sensitive. The glow dies down, and they step back by a fre feet, Genki looking all over himself.  
  
Genki: It's... Done... I'm... ...a monster...  
  
-He looks down and stands up straight on all of his feet. A frost Zumm 'taur he has become. tears flow from his snout, then to his cheeks, then down his neck. A wimper can be heard from Holly's ears.  
  
Holly: Oh Genki... No...  
  
-She can't bear to see him feel like this. her mind becomes decided, and she looks to her necklace. The small Phoenix disc chip necklace. Clutching it, she wispers out loud, Genki can hear it because of his changed insides.  
  
Holly: Great almighty Phoenix... Grant me your power... Let me feel your warmth...  
  
-Her body starts to glow a soothing red light.  
  
Holly: Come to me...! Make me know of your will and strength!  
  
-Genki puts his head up, and looks to her, still teary-eyed. She looks over to him... In a quick action... Her mouth extends to a long crow's beak of a brown color. Her rose remains human, just colored brown, directly above her beak.  
  
Holly: You won't be alone... I'll always be beside you, Genki...  
  
Genki: You....'re becoming a... Phoenix...  
  
-The two smile... Everything will be alright now... And surely their power can best Muu...  
  
~Hmm, to continue her TF or what? '_- I'll do it a bit later.  
  
-Jim, The PokeHybrid Trainer  
  
~May 12, 2002 1:45 AM Eastern 


End file.
